


Red is daddy's favorite color

by Ivypage21



Series: Play time with the turtles [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DDLG, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypage21/pseuds/Ivypage21
Summary: Hey my Raph readers, I'm sorry it took so long and I know that you have been waiting but here it is! Please enjoy.(Raph x reader) (Edited for spelling)
Relationships: Raph x Reader
Series: Play time with the turtles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1052384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Red is daddy's favorite color

You heard the window to the fire escape open, "Hey princess," his gruff voice sent chills down your spine, "how are ya doin today?" He whispered in your ear, hugging you around your waist from behind. "I'm doing better now that your here, daddy." He kissed and nibbled your ear, "I'm so happy to hear that princess, do ya wanna know what i have planned for tonight?" Your mind raced for a moment, "Of course daddy, I always love what you plan for us." He grinned and released you from his grasp, "Good, what I want yous to do first though is go put on ya birthday present I got for ya." "Yes daddy." You grinned and ran to go put on the red onesie thong, when you came back into the room he had a bottle of white zen and two glasses waiting.

You smiled, "I love the way you think daddy." He poured you a glass, "Come sit on my lap," you giggled and he spread his legs open a little, just enough so that you could put your legs in between his. You sat on his right leg and he handed you a glass, "You look beautiful, i could just eat you up my baby girl." He put his wine on the side table and started to massage your leg as you sipped your wine. He slowly made his way up to your thigh and moved his hand to the inside, he started to palm you through your thong. You let out a small moan, he used his thumb to move aside the front of your thong and started to play with your clit. You moaned a little louder this time, "Oh thats it baby girl, let daddy here ya." He started to move faster swirling your clit with his finger and pinching it, his thick fore finger went lower, till he was pushing it into your slit. You orgasmed almost instantly, he curled his finger inside of you trying to make it last longer. 

He took your glass and sat it on the table, he then layed you down on the couch, "Baby girl, you are so sexy, you are really in for it tonight." You grinned and bit your lip, he lowered himself and pushed your thong aside more. His long thick finger went further into you, your breath caught in your throat, he quickly found the spot that makes you tingle, your legs started to twitch and shake. You moaned as he used his long thick tongue to swirl your clit, he started to suck throwing you into another orgasm. Your hands went to the top of his head as he started to suck harder and move his finger faster. You clenched around him like a vice grip, when you released you squirted and he tried to lick as much of it off and out of you as possible, "Best taste ever," you heard him mumble in between licks. 

He lifted up off of you, after he had licked you clean, he sat up and rubbed and messaged your legs. "How 'bout tonight we play a game princess? Does that sound fun?" Raph had that evil grin on his face that said trouble, but his games where always fun. "That sounds so exciting daddy! What game were you thinking?" You got wiggly and moved so your where bouncing up and down with your feet under your butt. Raph laughed a little and said, "Calm down a lil' princess," you stopped bouncing but were still jittery, "I was thinkin' maybe we would play hide n' seek." You squealed with delight, "That sounds fun daddy!"

"I'm gonna count to twenty and ya had better be hidden good, if not the tickle monsters gonna get ya!" You giggled with delight as Raph closed his eyes and started to count. "One...Two..." You ran too your room and tried to be quiet as you could. You thought the closet, but that was too obvious. Under the bed maybe, no he would see that coming. You seen your comforter sitting on the bed and an idea came to you. You grabbed it and hid under it beside the hamper. You heard Raph say "Twenty!" In the other room, you tried to slow down your heart rate. You heard him looking in the living room and the bathroom, all the while singing, "Come out, come out wherever you are."

He then comes to your room. "Let's see," he teases, "is she in the closet?" He looked, "no; nothin there, is she under the bed?" He looks, "no; nothin there either." Then for a moment you didn't hear anything. You wondered where he was; then the comforter was ripped off of you. You squealed with delight, he quickly got on his knees and started to tickle you. Soon the tickles became caresses and your giggles became moans. He kissed your lips and cupped your breast, he started to lick down your neck to your collar bone. His hand ventured down between your thighs, palming you through your onesie. His free hand pulled down the top to release your breast from their binding. 

Raph's tongue circled the nipple, kissing it before he latched on. The sensation sent tremors through your nerve endings. His thumb rubbed your clit through the cloth. You moaned, Raph grinned, "That's it babygirl, let it out. I wanna here ya cum." His thumb rubbed harder, you felt your stomach tighten. Your toes curled, your arms circled Raph's neck, one hand found his shell while the other gripped his bandana and squeezed. His free hand gently rubbed behind your ear, your release sent you too the stars. 

After you were done circling the moon and landed back to earth, Raph placed his hands behind your head and under your ass. He picked you up and carried you too your bed, softly laying you down, you splayed before him. You could feel the vibrations of his growl echoing through you. He leaned down, pushing his nose into your neck, he inhaled deeply. "Babygirl you drive me wild." His hands found the top of your onesie, he gently pulled it down. "Ya not gonna need this for the rest of the night princess." He slipped it off and it went into the floor. Raph shoved off his pants, you saw the ten inch girth that was at half mast bobbing between his legs. Your breath always leaves your body for a moment when you see it. 

"Ya ready for daddy babygirl?" Raph asked as he started to stroke himself, his face saying tough but his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Oh yes daddy." A moan entangled in the words that came out. Raph climbed into the bed hooking your legs with his arms. His shaft squelched against your wetness. Your legs tingled from his movements. He slowly rubbed his girth against you, the sweet torture making your legs shake with every push. "I'm goin in princess." He pulled his waist back, put down your leg, took himself in his hand, slowly penetrating your flower, filling your body with sweet sensations. You inhaled deeply as his girth stretched you. 

He stayed there a moment to allow your body to get used to the feeling. He slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. His thrusting started slow, filling you up then pulling back out, making you feel every inch. One strong hand holding up your leg, while the other's thumb was doing circles with your clit. His hips started moving faster, pushing harder, making a knot form in your stomach again. He had you count your orgasms up to ten each time switching positions. Having you upside down while eating you out at one point. When it was his turn to cum you were in doggy and he was slamming you from behind. 

"I'm gonna cum in you baby. Gonna fill you up. Yous is gonna be dripping." Raphs voice was like charcoal and diamonds. All you could do was moan and whimper. He started going faster and harder, you could feel him getting bigger, he slammed into you and stayed. His moan was long, you could feel his hot seed pushing into your womb. He pulled out but made you sit still and started fingering the cum into you. "Do you like that feeling babygirl?" 

"Yes daddy!" You said out of breath. Raph pulled his fingers out and put them in front of your mouth. "Num nums for the babygirl." You sucked on his fingers licking them clean, "Mmmm daddy that tastes so good." 

"Now we need ta go get ya a bath babygirl." He picked you up and took you to the bathroom putting you on the toilet so you could do your business as he ran the water for your bath. He put you in the tub and gave you your toys to play with while he gently washed your hair and body. He picked you up and dried you off, then took you back to the bedroom to get you a nighty and panties. "What do you want tonight babygirl?" 

"Dragons!" You say quite loudly, "Babygirl you know betta than ta be yelling." You sank down, "I'm sorry daddy." He couldn't help but grin looking at your sad face, "It's okay babygirl." He pulled the dragon nighty and panties out of the drawer, slipped them on you, then brushed and dried your hair. "Time ta brush your teeth." You giggled and ran to the bathroom, after you were done you came back and lay down in bed, Raph tucked you in and told you a story. You were asleep in no time. Ralph looked at your beautiful sleeping form and kissed your forehead, "Good night babygirl." He left the same way he came, making sure too shut the window and check on you every so often while on patrol. Ensuring the safety of his babygirl.


End file.
